Chromophobia
by Sleep Deprived Fangirl
Summary: The new student, Violet, knows about Lyoko. She knows everything about it. But the Lyoko warriors have a hard time connecting to her. She fears color. She lives in black and white. Who knew someone could help her through her worst fear...
1. Black and White

**First Code Lyoko fanfiction, cause I used to watch it, then I didn't, then I thought of it again and watched every episode.**

**This has my second OC, Violet Bellerose, in it, and I thought this up while looking at phobias on the internet.**

**So please, I am not the greatest writer ever, but please enjoy!**

* * *

All she ever wore was black and white, along with the occasional gray. Her room was black and white, her things were black and white, everything was black and white. She never really had any friends. In this time, its about what you wear and what you do, and she didn't fit in with the expectations. She wore the occasional fun, girly outfit, a white dress, black bag, and black boots, but people started to get bored after a while, thinking she wasn't exciting. She had dyed her hair black and wore beige lipstick, but despised her violet eyes. She was known for being a social outcast, having no friends. It wasn't her fault though. After all, Violet Bellerose had Chromophobia.

She didn't know why, but ever since she was little she had a fear of colors. She was just paranoid something bad would happen if something had color. She also thought colors were too loud and mess everything up. So, Violet sat in her room, packing all her dull clothes into a dull suitcase, fittingly. She didn't know why her parents wanted her to go to Kadic. Maybe they thought she'd be happier there. It is, after all, close to where she used to live. Whatever it was, they weren't changing their minds, so she packed up the last f her black and white room and hauled it out to the van.

"I'm ready," Violet says, walking back into her house to see her mom in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear something more comfortable?" Violet's mom asked her.

Violet looked down at her black boots, black jeans, and gray shoulder top, a black camisole visible underneath.

"Mom, you know how I feel about color." She says sternly, squeezing her eyes shut to help her calm down.

"Fine, fine," her mom says, "Alexander, she's ready to go!" Mrs. Bellerose yells to her husband who's in their room.

Violet walks out to her van and sits in the passenger side seat. While she waited for her dad, she plaited her hair and put a white flower pin between a few strands.

Her mom came out to the car to say goodbye. " Have fun, and don't forget to behave."

"Don't worry mom," Violet says blankly.

She never really had any emotions. There was never really any excitement in her life, but never had a reason to be sad.

She was just kinda... _there._

"Let's go." Mr. Bellerose says, getting into the car.

They wave goodbye to Violet's mom and drive off.

Violet fell asleep for about two hours of the trip, and woke up to rain splattering on the window. She looked out the window for a while, nothing on her mind.

"You okay?" Her dad asks.

"Yeah. Are we almost there?" Violet asks.

"No. About three more hours if this light traffic keeps up.

She grabs her iPad and starts to play games until they stop at a gas station.

"Here's ten dollars, go get something inside." Her dad says, handing her the money.

Walking inside, she grabs a white Gatorade and a bag of Oreos.

"How are you today?" The peppy young girl at the counter asks Violet as she goes up to purchase.

"Fine." Violet says.

"What are you doing today?" The girl asks with a smile.

"Driving to my new boarding school." Violet says, wiping the smile off the girls face as she grabs her stuff and leaves.

She gets back in the car and they start driving again. Violet starts to eat her Oreos cautiously, considering the _blue _package they come in. She ends up choking on one and doing her self-taught heimlich manuever.

_Damn Oreos._ She thought, coughing and drinking her Gatorade.

* * *

"We're here." Mr. Bellerose says to his daughter.

She looks up from her iPad where she was drawing a rose with her stylus. Drawing was a part of her life. Violet's parents had suggested she take up a sport, but that meant uniforms which meant color, so she took art classes instead.

Grabbing all her bags, Violet makes a subtle good bye and looks for the administration building. Kids where running everywhere, asking each other questions, just like it should be at a boarding school on the first day.

Once in the building, she gets in line for getting the paper she needs like schedule and map and getting her room key and other crap.

A girl with long, black, silky hair like Violet's steps in front of violet right when she gets to the front of the line.

"Excuse you." Violet snaps.

The girl turns around and glares at Violet. "I am the principle's daughter, I can do whatever I want."

The girl looks violet up and down. "Who are you anyway?"

"Violet."

_Stupid name. _The girl laughs under her breath.

"I was named after my eye color." Violet snaps. "What's your name?"

"Sissi. Sissi Delmas." She smiles a smile like she won America's Next Top Model or something.

"Oh, well you name fits your personality." Violet says, "now if you'll excuse me, I was kinda here first."

Violet pushes her way back in front.

"Here is a list of your classes and your dorm room key. Your dorm advisor can tell you more once you get there." The lady whose name tag says Ms. Weber says." Hmm... Della Robbia." She yells, catching the attention of a boy dressed in purple and a boy dressed in green. "Show this lady around, she's new."

"Thanks, but I think I can find my own way around." Violet says coldly, dropping her bags where directed to be brought to her dorm.

Walking out, Violet hears the bratty girl's request being denied and fainlty smiles.

* * *

_Science... science... science. _Violet thinks, looking for her first period building. She look from her map to the campus. _There it is._

She walks toward the building. Once inside, she finds her classroom and sits in the back. The rest of the students file into the room soon after.

The brat, Sissi, pulls the boy in green into the seat next to her, and he looked reluctant.

The boy in purple sits next to Violet. He tries to talk to her, but she ignores him.

_Who said I wanted to talk? _Violet thought.

_What put her in a bad mood? _The boy thought.

"I'm Odd." The boy says.

"You are odd..." Violet replies, not looking at him.

"No, my name is Odd. What's your name?" Odd asks.

"Violet." She says, looking at him.

He stares into her violet eyes as if in a trance.

"I-I like your eye color." Odd says.

"I hate it." Violet commented, looking back toward the front as Mrs. Hertz began the lesson.

Confused, Odd looks back to the lesson but falls asleep.

* * *

The bell rings signaling the end of the period. The class gets up and parts their separate ways. Violet looks down at Odd who is sleeping and smacks the back of his head.

"Class is over." Violet says, leaving.

"Who's the girl?" Ulrich walks over, laughing.

"Violet. She's the girl Ms. Weber wanted us to show around this morning." Odd says, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

After classes, Violet went and set up her room. Black and white, bedding, white furniture, black laptop, the basics.

_Tomorrow. _Violet thinks, sitting on her bed. _Tomorrow I'll go to the factory._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story.**

**Violet's character description is in my bio if you would like to read it, along with some other stuff.**

**Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter out next week.**

**xox ~ Sleep Deprived Fangirl ~ xox**


	2. Dark Huntress

**New chapter. And even though you peoples DIDN'T review, I would really like if you reviewed cause it give me motivation to write more and to be a better writer.**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

The entire class was out in the field for gym class. Violet wore black tight-fitting pants that went to her knee, a white t-shirt and a gray hoodie. Her shoes were black and white.

"STERN, BELLEROSE, DELLA ROBBIA!" A voice yelled, "race. One time around the track on my whistle."

A whistle pierced the air as the three classmates took off. Violet had never been much for running. Jogging, sure, but races weren't her thing. She ended up in last, trailing slightly behind Odd. She started coughing and breathing heavily as she sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Odd asks Violet, who's still coughing.

"I'm - fine," she says between coughs.

_When will this day be over? _Violet thought.

After class was over and Jim dismissed everyone, Violet went to change in the locker room. A girl dressed in pink had been giving her weird looks even since she got here. But she knew why.

"What are you, goth?" Sissi asks, gesturing to Violet's black bra, since she always looks to pick a fight.

"No. What does it matter to you?" Violet asks coldly.

"Well, I mean, black isn't a very attractive color -"

"You think you're so great, let's see how you look with a black eye.," Violet snaps, bringing her arm back as if to throw a punch.

The mob around the girls pulled them apart.

"Just leave me the hell alone," Violet hisses, throwing on her shirt and exiting the locker room.

* * *

At lunch, violet takes a bowl of rice and sits at a table alone. She was very skinny, due to never eating colorful foods.

Pitying her eating all alone, Odd walks up to the table with Ulrich, "mind if we sit here?"

"Actually, I do," Violet snaps, making the boys walk over to their usual table.

"I'm telling you," Aelita says, "I've seen her before."

"Who?" Ulrich asks.

Aelita points to Violet.

"She's not very easy to talk to," Odd points out.

"She almost punched Sissi in the locker room this morning," Aelita says.

Yumi stifles a laugh at the thought.

"Aelita, it's probably just your imagination." Jeremy says.

"Maybe..." She trails off, unsure.

* * *

During history, Mrs. Vausser announced the class was going to be working on a project to help them learn more about WWI.

"Here are the groups, Ulrich, Sissi, and Aelita; Claire, Herb, and Heidi; Jeremy, Violet, and Odd..."

She read off all the groups and the class dispersed to discuss their projects.

"I'll draw the pictures and write the paper." Violet clarifies, "I don't know about you, ut i want a good grade on this project."

They were supposed to write a five age paper and draw visuals for it.

"So do I, so I should write the paper." Jeremy comments.

After a long stare down, Violet agrees, saying fine through her gritting teeth.

* * *

"Don't forget your assignment!" Mrs. Meyer calls as the bell rings, signaling the end of last period.

Violet runs back to her dorm and drops her backpack off before running to the forest.

She soon locates the manhole and climbs into the repulsive sewer.

She notices the skateboards and scooters and grabs the black one. _What are these doing here?_

_Here I go. _She thinks, having not ridden a skateboard too many times.

She rides to the factory, thinking how Aelita got out of Lyoko.

Stopping at the ladder to the bridge, she puts the skateboard against the grimy wall and climbs up the ladder. She almost slips on one step, but manages to regain possession of the step.

Opening the hatchway, she peers at the factory, then climbs out and shuts the door.

Reaching the ropes, she grabs a hold of one and drops down to the factory floor.

Walking into the elevator, Violet pushes the large button after typing in the code.

She walks into the lab and takes a seat in the chair.

_It's on. Who turned it back on? _Violet wonders _And why hasn't it been turned off yet?_

She takes a trip down memory lane as she types in the delayed virtualization code. An alarm beeps, signaling an activated tower. _Perfect timing._

She steps back into the elevator and takes it to the scanner room.

Stepping into one of the scanners, the countdown finishes seconds after the elevator door opens, revealing four familiar faces just as the scanner starts closing.

The amount of confusion on everyone's face was priceless.

_Earlier..._

_*Beep beep beep*_

The group had been sitting in Jeremy's room listening to Ulrich and Aelita complain about having to work with Sissi.

"Activated tower." Jeremy immediately says upon hearing that sound.

They take off towards the forest and climb down the man-hole into the disgusting sewer after making sure no one was around.

"My skateboard is gone!" Yumi yells, but is signaled to be silent soon after.

"You three go ahead, I'll run with Yumi." Ulrich says, and the others start building power on their vehicles.

Once they're all at the ladder, Yumi points out her skateboard being there. Jeremy goes up first, then signals for the others to come up.

The slide down the ropes and enter the elevator.

They walk into the lab and Jeremy sits in his chair.

"Hey, a delayed virtualization program is running." Jeremy notices, confused. "Go to the scanner room."

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi take the elevator to the last floor with the scanner room. The elevator opens as Violet's scanner begins to close, leaving everyone in the room with a confused face.

"Jeremy, it was Violet!" Odd calls out, stepping into a scanner.

"I don't get it though." Jeremy mumbles, typing in the virtualization code.

"Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich." Jeremy types in some impossible codes. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

They land in the forest sector of Lyoko, and the girls soon land beside them.

"Vehicles coming up." Jeremy's voice projects, materializing the vehicles in a matter of seconds.

They hop onto their respective vehicles and start in the direction of the tower. They reach the tower and see Violet behind a tree, looking out towards two Krabs and four Kankrelats.

Violet is in a black and white body suit with black boots, hair in a said braid.

She materializes her bow into her hand and pulls the string back, producing an arrow of white energy. She flies over head one of the Krabs and shoots at the eye, destroying it.

Yumi takes out the second Krab whilst the others destroy the Kankrelats in no time.

"Finally." Violet says, and runs into the tower.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Jeremy frantically pulls at his hair.

Violet is levitated to the second platform and a terminal appears in front of her. She gently places her hand on it and takes it back.

'Violet' appears on the terminal.

'Code: LYOKO'

* * *

They are brought in by Jeremy and they take the elevator to the lab.

The warriors, except Violet, step out.

"Later." She waves her fingers and presses the elevator button.

"Wai-" Jeremy is cut off by the elevator closing.

* * *

Violet is sitting in her room working on the drawings for history when there is a knock at her door.

She gets up and opens the door to show the five of her schoolmates standing in front of her.

"What?" Violet groans.

"We need to talk." Jeremy says.

"Fine." She lets them enter her room.

Ulrich tries to look at the drawing on her iPad but is interrupted by Violet.

"Touch my iPad and you won't have any arms." She smiles.

He sits between Yumi and Odd on her bed and she takes a seat at her desk.

"First of all." Jeremy starts, "how do you know about Lyoko?"

'Two years ago, my family and I lived here. Since I preferred to be alone, i would go to the factory where I couldn't be bothered. One night, I turned on the computer and met Aelita. I did it all single-handedly, of course with the help of Aelita. X.A.N.A wasn't as powerful back then. His only monsters were Bloks and Kankrelats. But one day, my parents said we were moving. I had never figured out how to materialize Aelita onto earth, that was too complicated for me, so I had no choice but to shut it down. I guess you guys turned it back on, though," Violet finishes.

"But how is it that you can deactivate towers?" Yumi asks.

"Lyoko became a part of me. And one day, Aelita trusted me to deactivate the tower. So I was able to."

There was a longs pause before Violet spoke again.

"Okay, now get out of my room." Violet snaps.

The group gets up. "And if you leave any threads or anything I will hunt you down."

"Geez." Odd says under his breath.

Once they all leave, Violet continues her drawings until her dorm advisor, Crystal, checks the room to make sure everyone is sleeping.

* * *

**So that's chapter two.**

**Please review, because as I said, it motivates me and makes me a better writer.**

**I'll be working on the next chapter until you see me again.**

**xox ~ Sleep Deprived Fangirl ~ xox**


	3. Silence

**Hey! Sorry about the late update, but I've been caught up in other stuff - get used to it.**

**And I was just wanting to say that the reason Violet choked on the Oreos in chapter one is cause when I cause when I believe something bad will happen, it usually does, so I was just saying cause it sounded stupid to me, replaying it over in my head.**

**Now on to Chapter 3!**

* * *

Violet, bored from science, dragged herself into the lunchroom.

She took a serving of rice and black pitted olives and plopped herself down at an empty table. Some of the kids stared at her weirdly, regarding the amount of food on her plate. She just narrows her eyes at them and they turn away quickly.

"Hey, Violet!" Yumi sits down across from her, making the rest of her little clique join her.

Violet just glares at all of them, not daring to say what she thought in her head, she wasn't going to hurt their feelings. She wasn't _mean._

The others looked down at the dingy amount of food on her tray.

"You have barely anything to eat." Ulrich points out the obvious.

"I know," Violet states as she eats her rice.

She sits quietly and eats her food. The others talked about Lyoko and whatever else but she wasn't interested in it.

When she finishes her food she gets up and leaves without a word, silencing the rest of the gang, but then they go back to talking.

Walking outside, she sits at a bench and sulks. It had gotten to her more than she thought it would've. She felt more alone than ever. Yeah, the group talked to her and whatnot, but probably only because she was one of the warriors. She really had no choice. Pity. To be honest, they probably hated her and tried to be nice.

About twenty minutes later the rest of the gang walked out of the lunch room. Violet narrowed her eyes at them, telling them to not come near her, then turned and stared off towards the forest.

Jeremy checks his phone. "X.A.N.A." He whispers to the rest of them. They take off running to the factory.

Violet looks up and sees them running into the forest. Standing up quickly, she loses her balance, then regains it.

She takes off towards the forest. "Bad day to wear heels," she says to herself, looking down at her one-inch heels.

Violet looks behind her to make sure nothing is following her. When she looks back, she's run into a tree root.

"Oh fu-!" Violet begins as she trips over the root, landing with a face full of grass and dirt.

She stands up, wiping her face off and poking at the blood on her knees. She spits the grass and dirt out of her mouth with pure disgust.

"You okay?" Violet looks up to see Odd standing before her, a faint smile appearing across his face.

"I'm fine." She says sharply, moving her way around him and running towards the pothole.

"Well then." Odd shakes his head before running after her.

* * *

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich." Jeremy says into his microphone. "Transfer Aeilta. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

The three land in the desert sector. "The tower is 59° south."

"Thanks, but uh, where's Odd?" Ulrich asks.

"I don't know, he mus- Speak of the devil." Jeremy says as Odd and Violet appear in the elevator.

"Hey Einstein." Odd says.

"Get to the scanner room." Jeremy orders. "What is X.A.N.A's attack anyway?"

Odd hits the elevator button and the door closes. They stand in silence. Violets back turned to Odd who is facing Violet.

The elevator door opens and makes that loud noise from the doors rubbing against each other. They each step into a scanner and wait to be virtualized.

"Scanner Violet. Scanner Odd. Transfer Violet. Transfer Odd. Virtualization!"

They land in the desert sector, near the others.

"The others are 12° south. Get moving!" Jeremy's voice projects like a god's.

"No vehicles?" Odd complains.

"It's not that far." Jeremy argues.

"But you know that I'll get tired, and then I won't be able to fight as well." Odd protests.

"Fine, I'll materialize the overboard for you as long as you shut up."

"Thanks Einstein!" Odd hops on the levitating vehicle.

"Hop on!" Odd gestures for Violet to get on the board.

"No thanks." She refuses, activating her wings.

She starts flying south, "wait up!" Odd calls out, chasing Violet.

Violet arrives at an ugly scene. Two Megatanks, three Krabs and four Kankrelats.

She materializes her bow in her hand and flies over to them. A white energy arrow is produced when she pulls the string back, and she shoots one of the Krabs. Then she shoots it again, destroying it.

Odd catches up and lines up with the others who are making a plan.

"Violet, you take out the Krabs. Odd and Ulrich, you fight the Megatanks, while Aelita and I destroy the Kankrelats." Yumi dishes out orders.

A chorus of "got it," "ok," and "whatever" are said and they start to battle the monsters.

Violet flies over head of the Krabs, but as soon as she pulls the string back, one fires at her, making her fall to the ground.

She picks herself up and fires at the Krab, destroying it in one hit.

"Jeremy, I'm out of arrows!" Odd yells, having failed with destroying his Megatank. He gets no answer. "Jeremy?"

"GAAHH!" Is heard from the microphone back at the lab.

Jeremy, currently knocked out, had been crushed by the lab falling apart on top of him.

"Well someone has to go back!" Violet exclaims.

"Shoot me." Ulrich says.

Violet pulls her string back just as a Hornet appears and shoots Odd three times, devirtualizing him. Yumi whips her fan at it, slicing the Hornet across the eye.

"Well, okay then." Violet says.

Aelita and Yumi finish off the last Kankrelat and help Ulrich with the last Megatank.

Violet shoots the last Krab and it explodes, leaving virtual remains to disappear. She and Aelita share a look and Aelita runs for the tower.

A Krab is materialized right in front of the tower and Aelita.

"Ah, geez." Violets says, pulling the string back she shoots the Krab with two arrows and destroys it, giving Aelita leeway to get to the tower.

Back at the factory Odd rode the elevator to the lab and found Jeremy knocked out by his chair and pieces of the lab falling off.

"Jeremy!" Odd yells, running to the side of friend. "Wake up, wake up!"

Jeremy laid still and wasn't responding to Odd.

Odd put the microphone headpiece on. "Yumi, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Odd. Any trouble?"

"Jeremy won't wake up. Please tell me Aelita is in the tower."

"She's running towards it right now."

"Okay just hur-" They hear a scream come from the lab, assuming Odd got hit.

"Hurry up, Aelita!" Yumi prays the Return to the Past has been set up.

Aelita, in the tower, levitates up to the second platform. A terminal appears in front of her, and she places her hand on it.

Aelita. Code: Lyoko.

* * *

"Oh, my god." Yumi is able to say once they see how the factory looks. Most of it has fallen down.

"Ugh." Violet groans when her scanner opens, a large piece of the ceiling had fallen right in front of her scanner. "Help me move this!"

Ulrich and Yumi each push on the side of the ceiling, and out of the way of the scanner. When Violet steps out of the scanner it falls over. "Oh well."

They take the elevator to the lab. In the computer chair is a knocked out Odd. Next to that on the floor is a knocked out Jeremy.

"Well I can't do a Return to the Past!" Yumi exclaims, remembering her failures with the supercomputer.

Violet rushes over to the supercomputer and pushes Odd out of the chair.

"Move." She says to the unconscious boy.

She types in some codes and sure enough a white bubble is growing out of the computer.

* * *

Another boring science class and Violet drags herself over to the cafeteria.

The rest of the group sits down at the table with Violet.

"You know what I really hate?" Violet asks.

"Everything?" Odd answers, making Violet kick his shins under the table.

"No." She claims. "I hate going back in time. I don't wanna live this day over again!"

"Eh, you get used to it." Ulrich remarks.

"I never got used to it when I did this two years ago."

"I like it, on weekends." Odd states. "But it is funny seeing the teachers face when I actually get an answer right." He laughs.

They finish their food and walk outside. Violet takes a deep breath in and walks over to the water fountain.

The rest of them gather around it.

"Don't follow me around." Violet advised, walking off to her next class, math.

She arrived about five minutes early, so she sat by the door and drew on her iPad a black rose.

"Did you draw that?" Jeremy asks, his face suddenly hovering above her.

"No. I did not draw this. Suddenly a mysterious piece of art appears under my stylus where I have been continuing the same piece of work." Violet says, faking a shocked emotion. She laughs with a smile and walks into the classroom since Mrs. Meyer arrived.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for this chapter. I took me a while to figure out how to end it but I don't think I did too bad.**

**So please, please, please review. I accept comments, questions, and constructive criticism because it helps make me a better writer.**

**Thank you.**

**xox ~ Sleep Deprived Fangirl ~ xox**


	4. Music

**I'm kinda pissed so I won't say much.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Maybe I should try harder. To be friends with other people. I won't know if they don't like me if I don't at least try to talk to them. _Violet thought as she sat in her room, getting dressed.

It was finally Saturday, which meant no classes in the afternoon.

_If I'm going to be brighter, maybe I should wear something brighter. _Violet dug around her closet for a plain white dress, then paired it with a black sweater with pearl embellishments. She then put on nude/beige tights and black flats.

Walking over to her makeup, first she did a half-up, half-down hair-do and put a white bow above the ponytail, she then rubbed in foundation, gave herself a small wing with eyeliner and finished with mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror and applied a beige lipstick. _At least I'm not wearing ALL black and gray._

Violet walked to science and took at seat in the back. The rest of the students filed in. Sissi came in last, clearly it took her too long to finish putting on her clown makeup. She looked around the room for a place to sit. Herb tried pushing Nicholas out of the seat next to him, with little effect. The only open seat was next to Violet. Reluctantly, Sissi walk over to the seat, put her bag down next to it, and pulled out a magazine so she could read and not pay attention.

The entire period they talked about solar energy, much to - almost - everyone's dismay. Jeremy and Aelita constantly interrupted, causing Mrs. Hertz to remind them to not teach her class.

During Italian they sat bored out of their minds while Mr. Romano taught about Italy's history. It's more like having an extra history class so far.

During Gym class they started off playing soccer. They started off with simple skills like learning each position. Violet hated goalkeeper. She didn't particularly like the ball being shot at her face. But she did like defense, she could be aggressive and not get called out for it. Jim split the class into two teams. One team had Ulrich, Violet, and Aelita. The other team had Jeremy and Odd.

Violet's team ended up winning. Violet would knock someone off the ball, pass it to Ulrich, and he would go score. That's what happened most of the time.

In the girl's locker room, Violet stood as far from the she-devil as possible. She quickly refreshed herself and changed into her outfit so she could leave.

Next period was their specialist classes. As mush as Violet loved to draw, she did not join art. She did not want to learn about things she already knew, so she joined voice.

'Your next assignment is a long-term project. This will be due in one week. You have to record seven songs, put them on a CD, and perform one of them in class. You may not work with a partner. You may not have anyone else featured in your songs, but you may have someone help with the editing. You may begin planning it out now." The voice teacher, , instructed.

Violet began a list of songs she might want on her CD.

_Unconditionally, Human, Say Something, Royals, Roar, Titanium, E.T., Try, Safe & Sound, Already Gone, Walking on Air, Let it Go, Neon Lights, Ghost, and Demons. _Violet wrote all of those down and started crossing out the once she didn't want until she came up with seven.

By the time she and almost everyone else had picked their songs the bell rang signaling the end of class.

_I don't know how to edit music. _Violet thought about it on the way to lunch.

When she got to the cafeteria she grabbed a tray and put rice, black beans, and blackberries on it. To top it off, she got some Oreo pudding.

After scanning the cafeteria she spotted the gang sitting at a table by the windows. On one side, Jeremy and Aeilta, on the other side was Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

Violet walked up between Odd and Ulrich. She pushed Ulrich to the side, "move," she ordered. She took a seat and put her tray down.

Looking at Odd, she blurted, "do you know about editing music?"

"Uh, yeah..." He answered, kinda freaked out, as was everyone at the table.

"Okay, good. I need your help for a voice assignment then. Meet me in the Voice classroom at five o'clock." Violet demanded. She looked over at Ulrich who was helping Yumi off the floor. "Sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine." Yumi said, looking up and Ulrich and smiling.

Violet just rolls her eyes and begins to eat her meal.

* * *

After lunch Violet went and got permission to use the classroom, then used the time in the classroom practicing her songs. At 4:45 she started to set up the supplies. She set her laptop up and put GarageBand on. She plugged in a microphone and received a shock.

"Ow." She put her finger to her mouth, then left to wash it off, seeing the burn on her finger.

In the bathroom she washed it off, then looked at herself in the mirror. _Ugh. I look terrible._ Violet thought, looking at her messed up hair and smeared makeup.

She took about five minutes to fix her hair and went back to the voice classroom. When she walked into the classroom something was majorly wrong. The center of the room was empty besides a few tables. But all the electronic equipment had been thrown against the wall and broken.

"What the Hell!" Violet shrieked, her voice cracking.

She looked around and when she looked back she saw a keyboard flying at her face.

Violet let out a bloodcurdling shriek before she was knocked out. The keyboard then hit the wall and broke.

Odd and Ulrich had been walking down the hall. They were talking and laughing when they heard Violet's shriek.

"Was that Violet?" Ulrich asked, panicked.

Odd, also panicked, replied, "I don't know."

They ran to the voice classroom and saw the keyboard being flown into the wall and breaking into pieces. They looked on the floor to see Violet sprawled out from being knocked out, a large bloody bruise on her forehead. They both had a shocked look on their face as they walked into the room. Just then Odd got a call.

"Hello?" Odd answered his phone in a shaky voice.

"Odd, it's Jeremy. Get Ulrich and Violet and head to the factory, X.A.N.A has launched an attack."

"No. Freaking. Duh." Odd looked up at the monster just summoned from all the scrap parts from the broken machines.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Um, Jeremy, Violet was hit by a flying keyboard and is knocked out, and all the music equipment broke and just formed a giant monster."

"Well one of you stay at school and one of you take Violet to the lab and get to Lyoko!" Jeremy says, then hangs up.

"You stay here and fight this...er... thing. I'll take Violet to the lab and then get to Lyoko." Odd tells Ulrich, who nods.\

Violet slowly lifts her eyelids. "Huh? What happened?"

"Umm... no time." Odd says, and helps her up. She lets him help her, considering her head is bleeding and throbbing.

She gasps when she sees the monster and Odd hurries her out of the room.

Her arm is around his neck for support as they walk to the lab. Her body gives out a few times, making Odd be sure he keeps her up. He helps her down the pothole and into the sewer. He takes a second glance at his skateboard before continuing the walk with Violet to the other side.

Odd helps Violet up the ladder and they walk into the factory. Odd slides down the rope, then Violet slides down slowly and carefully. They enter the elevator shaft and it brings them down one floor to the lab.

"Hey Einstein." Odd says. Violet walks over to the wall and sits down.

"Get to Lyoko. Hurry, Aelita and Yumi need help." Jeremy says without taking his eyes off the screen.

Odd hits the elevator button and it brings him down two levels to the scanner room. He steps into one and it closes behind him. He is levitated up as the computer scans his DNA and suddenly he is not on earth anymore, but he is on Lyoko.

His overboard appears alongside him and he hops on it, heading north according to Jeremy's directions. He arrives at a scene of three Bloks and four Krabs.

He stops his overboard and rolls off of it as doing so. He positions himself with the girls who are in the center of a circle surrounded by the monsters.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shoots three arrows at a Blok, hitting its eye and destroying it.

Aelita cups her hands and puts them around her knees. Yumi steps on her hands and jumps off of them, gaining height to her jump, and slices a Krab across its back. It responds by shooting Yumi's leg.

"Fifty life points Yumi!"Jermey's voice is heard.

"I'll be more careful."

She slices the Krab one more time, destroying it. She then whips both her fans at opposite sides, slicing two Bloks and destroying them. Aelita uses her wings to fly overhead and throws two energy fields at it, making it explode.

Back at school, Ulrich and all the other students were in the cafeteria, hoping the electronic monster wouldn't come near. It hit the building, making it shake. The monster was much bigger. It had gone around collecting scraps and adding them to itself. Ulrich sees a metal pole near the back of the room. he grabs it and runs for the door.

"Ulrich!" Sissi cries out, tears rolling down her face. "What are you doing?"

He looks at the pole, then outside. "What I have to." He says. "No one follow me."

He walks outside, gaining full attention of the monster. It swings at him and Ulrich jumps back, dodging the hit by a hair. He runs through the monster's legs and jumps on its back. He digs the metal pole into its back. The monster stops everything. It falls down, making Ulrich fall over.

All the students come rushing out. "Oh, Ulrich!" Sissi clings to him like cellophane.

Less than a minute later, the monster twitches, then comes back to life.

"Everybody back inside!" Ulrich yells, causing all the students and staff to run back to the cafeteria or wherever they came from.

The monster takes the vending machine and throws it at the wall, collecting its scraps and becoming even bigger.

On Lyoko, only two monsters are left. Two Krabs. And Yumi only has ten life points.

"HI-YA!" Yumi yells as she does a sinning jumps, throwing her fan a Krab. The Krab on the other side shoots Yumi's back, devirtualizing her.

"No!" Jeremy yells. "Odd, you have to take care of Aelita."

"Sure thing, Einstein." Odd says.

He hops on his overboard and flies directly over the hit monster. "Laser arrow!" He shoots the Krab, leaving its virtual remains.

"Last Krab." Aelita states the obvious.

"Aelita, I'll fly over the Krab, grabbing its attention. When I do run through its legs to the tower." Odd says, starting to fly over it.

Aelita hesitates a run, then sprints through its legs, and melts through the wall of the tower.

The Krab aims at Odd and shoots three times, causing Odd to devirtualize while falling.

Aelita rises to the second platform and the terminal appears in front of her. She slowly places her hand on it.

_Aelita. _Appears on the screen.

At the school, the monster is bringing its fist down on Ulrich, who injured his leg and its try to drag himself away.

_Code: LYOKO._

All the data around her disappears and she is transported back tot the scanner in the scanner room, where Odd is still standing.

"Return to the Past, now!"

* * *

They're back at the cafeteria during lunch.

"So. Five o'clock tonight?" Odd asks Violet as she sits down.

"Nah, I actually wanna do it tomorrow." Violets says, yawning, "I'm too tired."

* * *

**Soooo yeah, that's this chapter. My longest so far wow.**

**Review and be on the look out for more chapters.**

**Thanks**

**xoxo ~ Sleep Deprived Fangirl ~ xox**


	5. Sunday

**Um... Yeah.**

**Here's chapter 5.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Sunday, which meant no classes at all. This was a day all students at Kadic celebrated.

Violet got up, showered, and got dressed. Her outfit was a white, loose, soft t-shirt tucked into a black skirt. She wore a black bow with white polka dots on it in her hair. She slipped on some black flats, grabbed her key chain, and walked out the door, saying hi to Crystal on the way out.

She put her iPad in her purse then walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. Violet always hated the cafeteria. Colorful tables, seats, and people. The only person Violet actually kind of liked was Yumi, for her lack of colorful clothing.

Violet grabbed a tray and then got some food. She picked out some blackberries, hard-boiled eggs, and a glass of milk in a white cup. She was starving. Only, really it was her choice to not eat the color.

She scanned the room for the other warriors. She hesitated to call them her friends, so she didn't. She found them sitting at a table in the back. She sat down next to Yumi. Violet, Yumi, and Ulrich on one side, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd on the other side.

"Why do you eat so little?" Yumi asks Violet.

"I just do, okay?" Violet says instead of the actual truth.

She doesn't eat food with color. Bad experiences ruined everything for Violet Reason one, she ate strawberries one time and choked on them. Reason two, she ate an orange and a ton of the juice squirted into her eye. Reason three, she ate a taco one time. The shell got caught in her throat and would not come out. She had to go to the hospital because it scratched her throat so much she lost her voice and it didn't come back for three weeks.. Reason four, Violet is afraid of color.

"Are you anorexic?" Ulrich asks. The others are surprised at his question.

"Excuse me!" Violet takes offense. "No, I'm not. I just don't tend to eat a lot of food."

"Is that why you're so scrawny?" Odd laughs.

"Don't call me scrawny. I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte." She hisses at him. The rest of them stifle a laugh at that.

Violet is about half an inch shorter than Odd, and probably weighs ten pounds less.

They talk and eat their breakfast in a short amount of time. Odd scarfs down his double serving before Ulrich even finishes his one serving.

"Hey Violet, you should come to the pool with us." Aelita offers.

"Hmm, well, see, yeah, um, I don't really swim." Violet rejects her offer.

"You don't know how to swim?" Jeremy questions.

"I know how, but I choose not to." Violet answers. "Actually, I probably don't anymore."

"Then just come to the pool with us, it'll be fun anyways. You can watch us." Yumi says.

"Ugh... fine. I don't have anything to do today." Violet gives in.

"Great. Meet us at the pool in half an hour." Aelita says, and they all go their separate ways, leaving Violet alone.

Violet goes back to her room to change. If she's going to be sitting at the pool for a while, she might as well wear something comfortable. She pulls on some black leggings and a white peplum top, a slips on some black sandals with braided leather. she pulls her hair into a ponytail, but leaves her bangs hanging off to the side.

She grabs her purse and heads towards the pool. She meets up with Aelita and Jeremy on the way to the pool.

"Why don't you like swimming?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know... I just don't." Violet tells only half the truth through her teeth.

Clear water... yeah, yeah, not color. but it wasn't the water that freaked her out. Okay, it kind of was, actually. It was the other people in colorful swimwear, the colorful tiles that made up the bottom and edges, and the fact that the water appeared blue.

When they arrive at the pool, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd arrive shortly after. Violet sets herself up at a chair for the first half hour at the pool. The sides and bottom: white tile and the water looks clear.

She draws on her iPad an ocean with a killer whale jumping out, in black and white of course, and occasionally looking up to see someone jump off the diving board.

Odd curls into a ball when diving in and Ulrich and Yumi both dive with their hands and bodies facing down in a more graceful manner. Jeremy and Aelita just don't dive in off the board.

Violet puts her iPad away and takes her sandals off. She walks to the edge off the pool where her - er - _acquaintances_ are, puts a towel down, and sits on it, putting her feet in the water, and talks with the group. Well actually, Violet does more of the listening then talking._  
_

Sissi walks in with her friend Clarissa, sidekick to the Queen of Brats.

She subtly points at Violet so that Violet won't notice. "You know what would be fun? Pushing the girl sitting by the water into the water. _She's part of Belpois' gang._" Her friend nods in understanding.

The group has dispersed. Ulrich got out to drink some water, Odd and Yumi are diving, and Aelita and Jeremy are splashing each other with water.

Sissi and Clarissa get into the water and very slowly make their way towards Violet. Sissi come up for a large breath, then goes underwater for the last time.

She grabs Violet's ankle and yanks her into the middle of the pool. Violet, not remembering how to swim, shrieks as she is grabbed.

Sissi and Clarissa swim away laughing. Violet takes a huge breath and goes underwater. Violet hold her breath as long as she can, but lets it out. Her lungs start filling with water, dragging her closer to the bottom of the pool. She starts drowning, sinking to the bottom of the pool, and she squeezes her eyes shut.

Ulrich, noticing Violet go under, dove in. He swam towards her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up. When her head is above water again she has a coughing fit. He pulls her to the edge and lifts her out of the pool. She starts coughing out water. She coughs and coughs until she can't anymore. She lays by the pool, Ulrich and Yumi kneeling next to her. She isn't making a single sound or is moving.

Jim comes running through the crowd of students, minus Sissi and her friend, and moves Yumi and Ulrich out of the way.

"Don't worry, I'm trained in mouth to mouth." Jim announces, giving most kids a disgusted look on their faces, while the others have looks of pity for Violet.

As soon as Jim is one inch away from her face, she coughs up more water onto him, followed by an eruption of laughter as Jim helps Violet up and wipes his face off.

Aelita grabs her towel and gives it to Violet.

"Thanks." She mutters quietly, still coughing. She wraps the towel around her shoulders.

The rest of them dry themselves off. Violet puts her shoes on and she and her _group_ leave.

"Sissi is a brat." Ulrich says.

"A jerk." Yumi adds on.

"Queen of hell." Violet coughs in, causing them to laugh. " I think I'll call it a day."

Violet walks off to her dorm room without another word, leaving the rest of the gang to be.

When she gets to her room, she dries herself off some more and blow dries her hair. She then puts on a black off-the-shoulder top with a tank top peeking out from underneath and yoga leggings with a white waistband.

Being around noon, Violet leaves her dorm room and walks across campus to the cafeteria. She walked in and grabbed a tray, filling it up with a bowl of rice, olives, black beans, a vanilla macaron, and a glass of water. She sat down next to Yumi on one side of the table and ate her lunch in silence. There was awkward air floating between the group until Ulrich broke the silence.

"Let's go into town." He suggests.

A chorus of "yeah's" and "good idea's" filled the air, all while Violet just shook her head.

"No thanks." She keeps her head down while finishing her lunch.

"C'mon Violet, we could get you some more clothes... That are more colorful. You'd look great in purple." Aelita says, trying to persuade her to come along.

"I said I don't want to!" Violet's voice raises. She just shakes her head and throws away her food.

The rest of the group does sit in silence.

"What are you so afraid of?" Yumi asks.

"...You just don't understand." Violet says, then leaves.

* * *

Trees had never been Violet's thing, until today, that is. She had hated the color, the leaves, the branches. But when she actually climbed that tree in the park, she could smell the sweet air and it was so relaxing.

She had left the lunch room, angry with herself, almost for yelling at her peers. She walked into the forest. She never really looked at the forest. She had only ever looked at the manhole leading to the sewers.

But up in that tree, it was different. She felt free. Free from trying to be everything people want. Free from having to over come her fear. Trees are all sorts of colors. But Violet didn't care. She was upset, and didn't want anyone to find her. She knew someone would try. Unless she wasn't important enough for them. That had been her whole life. Not being important enough.

She sat in that tree for a few hours, until reality came back to her. She gasped and grabbed the tree for support, as she almost fell.

_I need to finish my history drawings for tomorrow! _She realized, and she climbed down from that tree so fast.

She sprinted to her dorm room and slammed the door shut, grabbing her iPad and began working on the pictures. Yeah. Sprinting. Violet hated it, but she wasn't about to get a bad grade or have her partners hate her.

By 4:45, Violet had finished about half the drawings she intended to make. Then she realized something else.

_Voice class! I'm supposed to record with Odd today in fifteen minutes._

She grabbed her phone and went to the dialer, but remembered she didn't have any of their numbers.

She looked out the hallway and saw Aelita walking to her dorm room with Yumi.

"Hey Violet." Yumi notices her.

"Hey. Can I see your phone?" Violet asks.

Yumi gives Violet her phone and they enter her room, where Violet began copying contacts she needed into her phone.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asks.

"Copying all your contacts into my phone." Violet replies, but does not look up.

When she finished, She threw Yumi's phone at her and they left.

Violet tried calling Odd, but he didn't pick up. She took her phone from her ear and called Jeremy.

"Uh... Hello?" Jeremy's voice said from the other side of the line.

"Jeremy, it's Violet."

"Oh. Hi, Violet." He said. Odd and Ulrich give him a confused look, but then Odd checks his watch and realizes he's doing the CD for Violet.

"Tell Odd I can't record tonight because I'm finishing the drawings for history. And also tell him to pick up his phone." Violet hurriedly says, then hangs up.

"Violet isn't going to do her recordings tonight."

"Why?" Ulrich asks.

"Our history project. Which reminds me, I need to finish the paper for it." Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich walk back to Jeremy's dorm.

After one minute, though, of typing, Odd and Ulrich go back to their room.

* * *

By 6:15, Violet is on the last photo for history and finishes by 6:20. She goes to the computer lab to hook up her iPad and print the drawings. She places them in a folder neatly and walks back to her dorm, dropping her iPad off, then walking to the cafeteria.

She walks in, grabs a cup and fills it with milk, sits down at her table, and downs it in one sipping. In no mood to hear any of the groups crap, she drops the cup, letting it rattle on the table, and leaves, without saying anything.

She went back to her room and sat in her bed.

She takes a relaxing shower, to make her less tense. She walks back to her room and changes into some black pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Laying her head down, she listened to the halls turn from silence, to the rush of students being sent to dorms for curfew.

Unlike her eyes, Violet was not colorful. _I never have been, I never will be. _Violet thinks with anger. She rolls over and closes her eyes.

_School tomorrow. Gross._

* * *

**Yes, I understand this is sort of a filler chapter. Don't worry. I have plenty of ideas for the future of this story, sure to keep you hooked.**

**Review and I'll post the next chapter if I get at least two reviews on this chapter.**

**xox ~ Sleep Deprived Fangirl ~ xox**


End file.
